


Forget-Me-Nots

by Alania_Black



Series: 366 fics for 2016 [18]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU - no gold sickness, Language of Flowers, M/M, au - no one ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania_Black/pseuds/Alania_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on prompt: Imagine Person A ties a forget-me-not around Person B’s finger as an engagement ring after asking them to marry them because they’re too poor to afford a ring at the moment. From <a href="http://prompts-and-pointers.tumblr.com/">Prompts and Pointers</a>.</p><p>It's only loosely based but I love the imagery of using Forget-Me-Nots for an engagement ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-Me-Nots

**Author's Note:**

> **Story note:**  
>  Basically, imagine that there was no gold sickness and no One ring, just an exiled Prince trying to reclaim his throne and an adventurous Hobbit on a journey to help him. And somehow they both fall in love along the way. 
> 
> I hurt my hand a while ago - my dominant hand as well, which is awful. I've barely been able to type and by the time I got home from work (administration so lots and lots of typing all day) it hurt too much to even think about doing more. But thankfully now most of the bruising is gone and I can type again with only a little pain - so I'm pacing myself but finally back to writing again!
> 
>  **Series note:**  
>  I am working on writing a fic every day of 2016, so I don't have time to re-edit each piece on the day (I have other things going on as well), however I have a strategy in place for editing the fics so there will be a polished version available soon. In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you would not comment with typos and suchlike until I've published the edited version.

Flowers meant a lot to Hobbits - more than a Dwarf would really understand. They enjoy growing food to feed their families, appreciate the value of a good herb. Something that is both delicious and medicinal is always a perennial favourite and there are some things that can always be found growing in a Hobbit's garden. 

Flowers were something completely different - grown neither for their edible or medicinal value. Although they did go well in food and many flowers could be used for medicines, Hobbits tended to prefer their more romantic natures. Among Hobbits, flowers had meaning and therefore power - a bouquet of flowers could be as beguiling and descriptive for a Hobbit as a sonnet, full of meaning a emotion. Even a single flower could mean everything. 

So, when Bilbo shyly twined a strand of ivy around his wrist and used it to secure a bundle of tiny blue flowers in place, Thorin knew that it meant something. He couldn't even name the flowers and wouldn't know what it meant, but he knew it wasn't just a silly whim. 

"What does it mean?" He asked finally as Bilbo finished securing the greenery in place. Bilbo's eyes flickered up to meet his - as startling and vibrant as the tiny blue flowers now decorating his arm. 

"I... I'll tell you, if you return safely." Bilbo finally vowed. Thorin frowned, but finally nodded his agreement. 

"Very well," he rumbled, "but you must stay here and safe for me, so that you can tell me your secrets when we have secured the mountain." 

Bilbo scowled at him but nodded his agreement. "Then you better return to me." He all but ordered the Dwarf. Thorin nodded his agreement. 

"I will do everything I can to return to you, Bilbo." He vowed quietly. It was the best he could do. 

*****

Several months later, Thorin fashioned a wreath of the most precious materials he could find - platinum for strength, with diamonds for love and bright green emeralds for the rebirth of his people and the green, rolling hills of Bilbo's homeland. Woven throughout were tiny clusters of sapphires set with a bright tourmaline centre, to represent the tiny flowers Bilbo had once wound around his wrist. It looked nothing like the normal crowns presented to royal Consorts, but it was perfect for his Hobbit and no Dwarf looking at it would doubt his affection for Bilbo or Bilbo's worth. 

As carefully as possible, he gently threaded a few strands of young, strong ivy through the wreath, the green leaves setting perfectly among the emeralds and against the platinum. 

Finally, he added several tiny bundles of the blue flowers - Forget-Me-Nots. A flower for true love and remembrance. And in Bilbo's case, when mixed with the ivy, a marriage proposal. 

*****

Bilbo looked radiant, draped in flowers and gemstones, for their wedding. Thorin could barely believe that his beguiling creature, who looked like neither a Hobbit nor a Dwarf but the best of both blended together, would be his for the rest of their lives. 

But Bilbo had no doubts, and he was smiling brightly as he reached for Thorin and kissed him, to seal their wedding vows and start the beginning of their lives together.


End file.
